finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle Results
Battle Results is set of screens that appears after the battle event, which displays the gained Experience Points, Ability Points, gil and Item Drops. In the early games in the series there was no separate screen, but the gained EXP and other bonuses were displayed in the same screen as where the battle took place, while the characters are doing their Victory Pose. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IV In the Nintendo DS remake of ''Final Fantasy IV, a battle results screen is present for the very first time for this game. This page shows the player the progress bar for the experience of each party members available, gil found, and their new total of gil along with if they have acquired item(s). ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The battle results screen appears in the smartphone remake, done in similar style as the DS remake of ''Final Fantasy IV. It shows the battle party's victory poses along with the obtained spoils. ''Final Fantasy V In the smartphone remake of ''Final Fantasy V, the battle results screen appears that uses the same layout from Final Fantasy Dimensions. It consists how much gil, experience and ABP received, as well with experience points and ABP remaining for the party members' next level and job level respectively. ''Final Fantasy VII After the battle's end, a screen comes up that displays the gained EXP which fills up a gauge with the character's menu portrait next to it. When full, the character levels up. Gained Limit Breaks are also displayed on the screen. The Materia gain AP, and if a Materia gains a new ability or masters and a new Materia is born, it is displayed. The player also receives gil from battles. ''Final Fantasy VII is the only game in the series where the player can reject item drops even when their inventory is not full; all the items the opponents have dropped appear in a list, and the player can choose which ones to take, or take all of them. In Final Fantasy VII reserve party members also receive EXP, but only the active party's EXP gain is displayed. The battle results screen is not displayed when fighting battles at the Battle Square, or after the final battle. If the player defeats Emerald Weapon when there are eight seconds left on the timer, the Battle Results screen will overlap with the Game Over screen, resulting in the Emerald Weapon Countdown Glitch. In an early build for Final Fantasy VII the battle results screen was different as instead of character portraits the characters were represented by miniature versions of themselves resembling sprite models used for 2D games. ''Final Fantasy VIII Gained AP and EXP is shown after battle, as well as whether any party members or Guardian Forces level up or learn a new ability. The player can receive items and cards from enemies. The character's name is grayed out in the battle results screen if they are afflicted with a status effect that doesn't expire after battle. Final Fantasy IX The battle results screens display gained EXP and AP, and whether any of the party members levels up or learns a new ability. The player can receive items, cards and gil from opponents. If a party member is afflicted with a status effect that doesn't expire after battle, its icon is shown in the menu. Final Fantasy X Gained AP is displayed after battle, as well as how many sphere levels each character already has and how many they gain after battle, if any. The player can receive items, weapons, armor and gil after battle. Final Fantasy X-2 The gained EXP, gil and items are displayed after battle, as well if anyone levels up. Unlike in the other games in the series, gained items and received EXP is displayed on the same screen. However, due to some storyline and side-storyline events a second screen can additionally pop-up showing acquisition of a new Garment Grid and/or dressphere. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings The gained EXP, gil and items are displayed after battle, as well as if anyone levels up. Even characters that were KO'd during the battle come back in full health and gain EXP. Final Fantasy XIII The battle results screen displays target time, elapsed time, the star rating, gained CP and spoils. The player gets a star rating after every battle, which is displayed in the Battle Results screen. The rating is between 0 and 5 stars and is based on the score the player receives at the end of battle. The star rating determines the player's TP recovery and item drop chances. The score is calculated as: : ({\rm Target\ Time}- {\rm Battle\ Duration})\times({\rm Points\ Per\ Second}) + 10000[http://www.gamefaqs.com/ps3/928790-final-fantasy-xiii/faqs/59246 ''Final Fantasy XIII Game Mechanics Guide by ximaus] Hitting the Target Time achieves a score of 10,000. Defeating the enemy either faster or slower than the Target Time yields a higher or lower score. : \frac{\rm Enemy\ Strength}{\rm Party\ Member\ Strength} + 8 Target Time has a max limit of 10 hours. The Gold Watch accessory equipped on a character who did not die in battle multiplies the Target Time by 1.1. Enemy Strength is calculated using: : \frac{\rm Starting\ HP\times Enemy\ Level}{16} *Note: if the enemy's level is greater than 50, it is treated as being 50 lower for this formula. Example: a level 82 enemy would use 32 in this formula. Enemy Strength is calculated separately for each enemy. Party Member Strength is calculated as the following: : \frac{\rm Attack\ Power \times ATB\ Level}{\rm 3.5 + ATB\ Level} Attack Power is the higher of the character's Strength or Magic stat. Party Member strength is calculated for each party member separately. Battle duration is simply the time spent in battle. Time spent during a preemptive strike animation or a summon animation is excluded. Points per second is calculated as the following: : {\rm Points\ Per\ Second} = \frac{10000}{\rm Target\ Time} In the case of a preemptive strike, the final score will be multiplied by 1.2. The battle time is calculated in seconds and always rounded down. In order to gain a higher battle rating, the player can equip the Gold Watch accessory to increase the Target Time. Sometimes it works better not to equip the ultimate weapons, because lower attack power gives more time, and the party has less ATB gauge to gain even more allotted time. Any support characters don't necessarily need high attack power; anyone who does not mainly attack the opponents can be equipped with low attack power to get more allotted time. Accessories/Shrouds that cast Bravery, Faith or Haste in the beginning of battle don't decrease target time. The demo had a different Battle Results screen, which also displayed the highest accumulated Chain. ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 The battle results screen differs from the one seen in the first installment. It now additionally shows the amount of gil won after a battle, the game's difficulty mode, the sum of score points from the last twenty battles, enemy points, preemptive bonus, and percentage raise in drops for gil and rare items. As opposed to ''Final Fantasy XIII, the target time for each enemy group isn't recalculated with each battle, but predefined. ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Depending on the faced enemy two different Battle Results windows will pop up. When fighting a non-boss enemy, a single-screen Battle Results window mentions the currently set difficulty mode, Energy Points, gil, and drops, and similarly to ''Final Fantasy XIII and Final Fantasy XIII-2, the battle HUD at the bottom of the screen. Only boss battles give a star rating and points. The high scores are restored on a console in the Ark where the player can re-take the battles to try and earn a higher score. Scores can be posted to social networking services via the Outerworld Services. If the Limit Break option is enabled you won't be able to upload your score. The battle score for boss battles is calculated thusly: : 100,000 + (2,000 + (1,500 * (HP% + (EP * 0.2) + (ITM * 0.2)) * DFC) * ERK) where: * HP% – Percentage of remaining HP. * EP – Used EP. * ITM – Used items. * DFC – Difficulty Mode value: **1 for Easy and Normal Modes. **3 for Hard Mode. * ERK – Enemy Rank; a hidden value from 1 to 43 depending on the faced enemy. Battle Score is then calculated: : BSC - (BTM * ERK) where: * BSC – Basic Score. * BTM – Battle Time (in seconds). * ERK – Enemy Rank; a hidden value from 1 to 43 depending on the faced enemy. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy At the battle results screen the game displays the player's achieved score, highest accumulated chain, the number of Critical Hits, number of "great" hits, number of "good" hits, the number of "bad" hits and the misses. Based on these data the game gives player a rank. Bravely Default The Battle Results screen appears upon winning battles. It shows the amount of money (pg) earned, as well as the total obtained EXP and Job Points, and the EXP/JP progress for each character. It also shows the achieved Combat Bonuses. Gallery References Category:Battle Elements